


Behind Closed Doors

by Infinite_Vibrance (gindokiis)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy Times, M/M, Oh well yolo I guess, PWP, Smut, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, This is honestly me wanting to write smut, With a bit of fluff, bottom!tony, is it bad that my first work on here is smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gindokiis/pseuds/Infinite_Vibrance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the outside, they hated each other. </p>
<p>Two men on opposites ends of the spectrum in ideals, eras, thoughts, the works.</p>
<p>But when the curtain fell over the stage, and night encompassed the city, their true selves came into light. Puppets methodically twitching to life—becoming something... more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> This work was based on a drabble prompt I found on tumblr where two characters share a secret with one another. This is my first Stony fanfic and I'm uber excited to be writing for this pairing I absolutely adore them. I hope you enjoy~

On the outside, they hated each other. 

Two men on opposites ends of the spectrum in ideals, eras, thoughts, the works.

But when the curtain fell over the stage, and night encompassed the city, their true selves came into light. Puppets methodically twitching to life—becoming something... more. 

“We shouldn't be doing this.” Steve gasped as Tony's hands went underneath his shirt, feeling up whatever inch of skin he could. 

“Tell me to stop and I'll back off.” Tony muttered into Steve's neck, biting down on the skin. There was no way Steve would say no. He never turned him away. Not when the lights were off and they were both trapped in the safety of Tony's room. A world all of their own. A stage created to put on a play created from their wildest fantasies. 

Every night they met when everyone in Stark Tower had fallen asleep. Steve would pad his way down the hall to Tony's room. Knock three times and wait. Tony would appear at the door in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, his hair ruffled, and that charming cocky smile he perfected to a T hanging off his lips. Tony would invite him in, grabbing him by the hips and pulling him flush against his chest.

Steve would blush.

Tony's smirk would grow even bigger. 

Then their lips met. Simultaneously and automatically—a pure, magnetic pull that neither one wanted to fight off. It went downhill from there. Or uphill if you were an optimist. Behind closed doors they were lovers, partners in crimes who tangoed in-between the sheets till the early kisses of sunlight seeped through Tony's windows. 

“Ah, Tony.” Steve arched into Tony's touch, his heart skipping numerous beats. Tony's hands were touching him everywhere, groping and feeling and simply mapping out the expanse of skin it knew by heart. Tony knew every place Steve liked to be touch. Knew what buttons to press to have the normally calm, composed super soldier unraveling at the seams. 

“Have you been doing Pilates lately? Because your ass feels ridiculously firm,” to emphasize his point, Tony's hands reached down to Steve's butt and gave the cheeks a tight squeeze.

“Stop that, Tony!” 

“I like it when you blush. No. I lied. I _love_ it when you blush—just for me. Only and always for me.” 

“You're absolutely embarrassing, Tony Stark.” Steve huffed but he accepted the kiss Tony was trying to give him without much complaints. 

“I've been told that's one of my more endearing points. Now off with these clothes—they offend me and the fact that I'm trying to get you naked so you can screw my brains out.”

The ultimate power Tony had over words made Steve's brain almost short-circuit. Blunt and to the point, when they met like this Tony rarely let any of his feelings stay hidden. Steve threw off his shirt with Tony's assistance and was working on getting out Tony out of his shirt when a hand came out to stop him. Steve quirked an eyebrow and Tony just smirked. 

“Before you do that can I say that our earlier shouting match was a real turn on?”

“I thought you wanted us to get naked?”

“Oh I do. But first I have to tell you that when you were all angry and red faced I had this vision of you throwing me down on the island table in front of everyone and just taking me—right there, right then. I had the _biggest_ boner afterward—”

The best, efficient, and only way to shut Tony up during one of his rambles was with a kiss. So Steve gave him many, nipping and pulling on Tony's bottom lip as he worked off Tony's shirt. Only left in their pants, Steve pushed Tony down onto the bed. Tony's bed. The _king sized_ bed where they met up every night. This bed held many secrets, kept watch over all the promises that were whispered during heats of the moment. Imprints were left to stain the mattress, the only piece of solid evidence that could be used against them if they were ever questioned about the nightly rendezvous. 

“You talk too much,” Steve panted. 

Tony smiled lazily, his arms coming to wrap around Steve's shoulders. “Then give my mouth something to preoccupy itself with. Preferably your cock.” 

Honestly, how Steve's ears never exploded from the constant amount of vulgarity Tony used on a daily basis, he would never know. However, Tony was pretty persuasive and a few minutes later they were both stripped naked with Tony in-between Steve's legs, working his magic. Steve threw his head back, electricity dancing up his spine as Tony took him inch by inch. Tony was such an _expert_. There was no other way to describe how the man knew the tricks and secrets in making Steve completely lose his mind. Then again, Tony always had a terribly easy time of making Steve fluster—right from the very first day. 

Tony drew Steve absolutely _mad_ and he didn't even have to try.

Tony picked up the pace, hollowing out his cheeks. Cap wasn't small. Thick and big—Tony had to give props where props were due; that super soldier serum literally enhanced everything—the first time Tony tried to give Steve a blow job he almost choked. It took a while to adjust to such a girth but he had found a steady rhythm. Now he could go down Steve's cock like a pro and not even gag. Oh, and seeing Steve completely lose control was a plus. A huge plus. A big fat bonus that always made Tony smirk behind his coffee cup whenever the thought came to mind. 

“Want to taste you,” Tony let go of Steve's cock with a pop, jerking Steve off. “Wanna feel you cum in my mouth. So good. God Steve, you taste so good.” He was rambling by now. Though Tony always rambled when he was in the heat of the moment. He pressed kisses along the side of Steve's cock before he went down again, taking Steve deeper. Sucking him off with wild abandon.

The noises Steve made were maddening. 

“T-Tony! Ah, ah, y-yes! M-More, I-I—” Steve was thrashing along the bed. His hips bucking to get more of that delicious heat. More of Tony around his cock, sucking him off. Tony hummed around the shaft, and Steve lost it. There and then. His hips quivered as his orgasm crashed through his body. Tony's name, along with other nonsensical babble tumbled loose from his lips and Tony greedily swallowed down Steve's cum to the last drop. 

“I could really get addicted to this stuff,” Tony pulled back, licking his lips. Brown eyes hooded with lust soaked up the image of Steve Rogers—the Steve Rogers—currently gasping for air. Flushed, sweaty, and completely sated. If Tony's ego wasn't already inflated to the point of exploding, Tony would have patted himself on the back for getting Captain America to look so... so... open. 

His heart twinged at that. He was the only one who knew this side of Steve. The cute, somewhat flirtatious, bashful but eager Steve who also had this little switch that flipped on and turned him into a sexual deviant when the time was right. Months ago, Tony never pictured this. He never saw himself being anywhere near Steve. Steve was everything he hated rolled in one because Steve was something he could never become. His father, Howard Stark, always talked and raved about Steve like he was some God sent miracle for the world. 

And then the Avengers Initiative took place. Their first meeting was anything but friendly. They ended up working together, and after Tony's suicide mission that, thankfully, Tony returned from unscathed things had started to... change. Not drastically, for outright change would have scared both men running in opposite directions. It was a steady change. Slow to build up yet determined to bloom into it's desired end point. On the outside they would fight, throw their own verbal punches at one another, but when no one was looking that's when the secret touches came.

Meetings took place. First they were platonic. Just the two happening to “accidentally” bump into one another with coincidental intentions to hang out. Those meetings began to involve, as did the touches, until one day Tony simply said “Screw it” and kissed Steve. Right on the mouth. When they were watching late night reruns of _“I love you, Lucy”_. Spontaneous, unpredictable, but surely not unwanted their relationship became something shaky and fragile and new but oh so wonderful that neither man had the heart to break it. 

They never officially made a claim to what they were. Never spoke about it to any of the other Avengers simply because they didn't know what to call themselves. Complications took place and the two decided that their relationship would be a sweet and blessed secret shared between kisses and touches hidden behind bedroom doors. 

“What's on your mind?” Steve's hand reached up to cup Tony's face, worry evident in his eyes. He stroked Tony's cheek, gently and reassuringly. 

Tony shook his head, leaning in to press a kiss in Steve's palm. “Nothing. Just thinking, about us. Together. All that nonsensical jazz—don't worry about it.”

Steve frowned. “I wouldn't really call us nonsensical jazz.”

“Wrong choice of words? Okay well like I said it's not big deal. My mind wandered as all. Now if you don't mind I'd like to kiss you senseless.” Tony was about to lean forward and captured those wonderful lips he loved so much when their positions were switched. Steve loomed over him, blond hair all messy. Blue orbs were flooded with concern. Tony hated when they did that. It made his heart lurch and do funny things he didn't want to put a name on. 

“Tony... if you think I regret anything we're doing right now—”

“That hasn't crossed my mind once—”

“—Because I've never regretted a single moment between us and—”

“—I was only thinking about how our relationship got started. How I never saw it coming but dammit this is honestly one of the greatest things that have ever happened to me and I really don't know where to start with—” Tony's babbling was cut off by Steve's lips on his. Which was, honestly, the best way to shut Tony up. A gentle and chaste kiss that still made Tony feel breathless when Steve pulled back. 

And then Steve smiled. That fucking gorgeous, beautiful, unearthly smile that made Tony's heart twist painfully in his chest. 

“You know I love you, right?” Steve asked. 

Tony's eyes widened. “Excuse me? Was that a confession I just heard? I must be dreaming please fuck me senseless into the mattress so I know this isn't a dream.”

“Don't be ridiculous! What? All this time you thought I was treating this as some casual... fling?”

“Is that a rhetorical question?”

“Tony, answer me!”

“Okay, okay, gosh! Maybe I did a little bit, alright? But I'm fucked up in the head and I thought someone like you could never love someone like me who's prone to be dysfunctional, reckless, and a handful to be around.”

“My God Tony...” Steve dropped his head on Tony's shoulder, chuckling. Then his chuckling turned into hysterical laughter. Tony pouted. Okay wow, bare a part of his soul and get laughed at? That's cool. 

“You're such an ass, Steve. Don't laugh at my display of emotions this is a very vulnerable moment for me!”

“Honestly, Tony. For being a super genius you are incredibly stupid.”

“Now you're insulting my intelligence? You monster!”

“Listen to me, Tony.” Steve leaned up to cup Tony's face in his hands. “Do you really think I'm the sort of guy who has sex casually? You were my first—I let you be my first. Because I completely and utterly trusted you. I know you probably don't believe me when I say this but I love you.” 

Tony's heart was doing stupid things again. Leaps and skipping beats—it was all very annoying, but there was a warmth seeping through his body that was becoming harder and harder to fight off. Tony bit his lip, casting his gaze to the wall. “Since when...?” his voice was but a whisper. 

A smile slowly crept on Steve's face, his eyes twinkling with amusement. “When you tried to make me pancakes and you utterly failed.”  
Tony sputtered. “Now you're attacking my cooking skills! I worked very hard on those pancakes, mister!”

“I know you did. It was a week after we started hanging out,” the whole 'A week after our last mission where we all thought you were going to die' was there, simply left unsaid. “I was shocked that you wanted to do something for me, and I watched you worrying around the kitchen, trying to make everything perfect and even though your pancakes weren't the best I loved knowing that you were cooking for me. That I was the only person you ever tried to do that for. I'm going to be honest with you, Tony. I didn't like you at first. But when I saw you take on that suicide mission I thought “Maybe I had this guy all wrong”. And then I found myself wanting to know more about you. Wanting to learn about the man hiding underneath the suit of armor. I wanted to know what made you tick. What made you laugh. How to get you to smile, and sooner or later I just... fell. For you. Head over heels.”

Tony hadn't expected this. This... onslaught of emotions. All this time he had beat the notion into his brain that what they were doing was casual. The human body's need of intimate contact. The curiosity and the magnetic compulsion that drew them together; their bodies were compatible. Tony told himself over and over again. That they were compatible biologically and Steve wanted to have sex with Tony as a test drive. To see how it worked and then he would leave when he found someone better. Someone stable who wasn't prone to mood swings of the highest order. Hearing Steve literally confess his feelings finally caused Tony's heart to explode. 

They were words Tony had always dreamed of hearing. 

“Dammit, Steve. I swear you are the only person in the world who could ever make me blush. But I'll never admit that in public.” Tony threw his arm over his face, completely and utterly embarrassed. He felt like he should say something, anything. Confess his feelings. Speak his heart's deepest desires. He swallowed. “You know... I'm the same,” he started slowly. “I couldn't stand you but then one day I found myself watching you. And then you started coming into my workshop, asking if you could sit there and watch me and I honestly thought you were brainwashed for the longest while because Steve Rogers wanting to willingly hang out with Tony Stark was something I thought I'd never get to see. But then you were there; always there. And I started to expect you to be by my side.”

“And then?” Steve asked hopefully, his lips coming closer and closer to Tony's.

“And then,” Tony sighed, throwing his arms around Steve's neck and pulling him in for a heated kiss. “Then I 100%, no 10000000% fell in love with you, Steve Rogers. Happy now?” 

“Incredibly so,” Steve had the most idiotic grin on his face but dammit if Tony didn't love that grin with a burning passion. 

Soon their love making commenced, but this time it was different. The feelings both men had kept silent for months had finally seeped through with every touch and kiss. Steve would whisper “I love you” with every kiss he left on Tony's skin. With every mark he placed on Tony's body. With every little thing he did, Steve made sure to reiterate that final point: how much he loved Tony. 

And Tony was going crazy. His body ached for more. Wanted and craved and needed that pleasurable, burning sensation of Steve inside of him. He nipped at Steve's ear, whispering hoarsely in his ear. “Take me, Steve. I want you so badly. Fill me to the brim. Fuck me bare. Take me over and over again—fuck, Steve. Just take me.”  
Steve didn't have to be told twice. Tony was already prepared, so Steve positioned himself by Tony's entrance and slowly pushed in until he was buried deep within. Tony hissed, his back arching off the bed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he was stretched to the brim with Steve. 

“Oh fuck,” he panted, his fingers digging into Steve's back. 

“Tony. Tony, Tony you feel so good.” Steve whispered Tony's name like a mantra, giving him a few seconds to readjust. Tony was always so tight and wonderful and warm around Steve's cock. The first time they made love Steve was blown away by how amazing it felt to be inside Tony. That feeling never went away. 

Tony pulled Steve down for a kiss and ordered him to start moving or he'd do it himself. Steve pulled back until the very tip of his cock was left before slamming back in. A loud scream ripped itself from Tony's throat, his nails digging into Steve's back—oh there would definitely be marks. At first, they had a perfect steady rhythm. Tony met Steve thrust for thrust. Pleasure buzzed through their system. Steve whispered sweet nothings in Tony's ear as Tony murmured dirty promises into Steve's collarbone. 

“Fuck yes. Steve. Steve—Oh God, Steve! Right there! More!” 

Their passion escalated. Slow and steady became fast and rough. Haphazard as both men were quickly reaching their climax. The sound of skin against skin resonated around the room. Tony's moans and Steve's grunts filled the air, creating a sweet symphony for their bodies to dance to. Steve reached between them and grabbed Tony's cock, pumping him in time to their thrusts. 

“Fuck. Steve. Steve if you do that—”

“Cum for me, Tony.” Steve whispered, snapping his hips forward. “I want to see you when you cum.”

“Dammit, Steve. You're not allowed to dirty talk!” It was too much. Steve was boring holes into Tony, leaving him feeling so exposed. Tony was so close. The heat was pooling in his stomach. His hips were shaking. His stomach tightened. He wasn't going to hold out. A few seconds later and Tony was coming. His back arched off the bed, his legs shaking, as he came hard. His orgasm coating their stomachs. He moaned Steve's name to the heavens and rode out his orgasm, urging Steve to follow suit.

Steve came soon after that, Tony milking out his orgasm. His body shuddered as he came, filling Tony up. He moaned Tony's name over and over again as he rode out his climax. Spent and drained, Steve fell on top of Tony, making sure not to crush him under his weight. 

“That... was amazing,” Tony's heart rate was steadily climbing down, his chest rising and falling at an uneven pace. “Probably the best sex I've ever had. Ever. A+ to you, Steve. You just won 'Best Guy I've Ever Made Love To'.”

“There's no such thing,” Steve muttered into Tony's chest. 

“Now there is. And I'll give you the award tomorrow. It'll be shiny. You love shiny things.”

“They're alright.”

“They're fantastic. Now come and spoon me so I can cuddle with you in the afterglow.”  
Steve did as he was told, albeit giving Tony an eye roll. Steve's chest was to Tony's back with his arms wrapped around Tony's chest. Tony moaned in pure bliss, moving as close to the heat as he could. 

Silence fell between the two. Tony was trying his best to get some sleep and finally felt himself dozing off when Steve muttered something into his neck. 

“What was that?” Tony was going to regret asking; he felt it in his bones.

“You said make love... You never say make love.”

Oh. Right. That. “Heat of the moment, Steve. Don't think too much on it.”

“But you said it.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Yeah you do.”

“Steve I am trying to bask in the after glow of our amazing fuckery and you are soiling it.”

“Say it again.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“Steve I swear—”

Steve nuzzled Tony's neck, pressing kiss after kiss on the skin. “Please?” he asked again. 

Fucking hell. 

“Fine... we—we made love. Happy now? Can you go to sleep without any nightmares?”

“Mhm. Love you, Tony.” And then Steve was out like a light with a goofy smile on his face. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Men,” he muttered, though there was a tiny smile on his face as he fell asleep shortly after. 

+Secrets+

Morning came. At this moment Steve would be gathering up his clothes and heading out of Tony's room before any of the other Avengers woke up. Now though, Steve couldn't find the will in him to leave Tony's side. He wanted to stay plastered to Tony's backside forever if he could help it.

Tony had the same sentiments. 

“Five more hours,” Tony mumbled, burying his face into Steve's chest.

“I'm pretty sure the phrase is 'Five more minutes', Tony.” Steve chuckled.

“Minutes are miniscule. Now hours, hours holds enough time and space for me to do whatever I want with you. I like hours, okay?”

“You're ridiculous.” Tony's sense of logic was so skewed sometimes, though Steve just let him go. Running his fingers through Tony's hair. Maybe they could stay here all day. Hours and hours to themselves with the outside world a distant memory.

“Almost... almost got it! There! Hacked!” the door slid open and in came Clint with Natasha, Bruce, and Thor in tow. Steve and Tony shot out of the bed like deers caught in headlights. Steve stammered, trying to cover up their nudity while Tony simply looked annoyed. 

“Ever heard of knocking?” 

“And miss out on this?” Clint smirked, waving his hand at them. “I think not. Pay up, Thor!”

“You have bested me this time, Clint, however next time I shall come out the victor!” 

“Did you place bets on us?” Steve asked incredulously. 

“More like your relationship,” Natasha replied smoothly. “Clint said you and Tony were fucking and Thor was a little skeptical.”

“I was neutral,” Bruce interjected. “Though I had my own suspicions.”

“I am now one rich motherfucker!” Clint counted out the twenties and cackled. “Guess who's hitting the town tonight? That's right, this rich bitch is!”

“Alright. Great. Awesome, Clint. You were right now can you please leave? As you can see Steve and I are in the nude and I really wanted to get some morning sex in before I start my day.”

“Tony!” Steve slapped his hands over his face, an embarrassed flush on his face. 

“Aw, we can't watch?” Clint pouted.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Maybe next time. Not today. Now get out.”

“Fine, fine, we're going! Congrats by the way! About time you two hooked up!” Clint yelled over his shoulder as he was escorted out by Natasha, Bruce, and Thor leaving Tony and Steve in their wake. 

“I guess we're not much of a secret anymore.” Steve sighed. That was not how he expected his morning to start out.

Tony shrugged. “Guess so. But hey, on the bright side now you can throw me on my island table and have your way with me without anyone having a heart attack. That's a bonus, right?”


End file.
